What really happened to Jamie's Leg
by mizzietributeclato
Summary: Jamie hurt his leg. How? He claimed that he tripped with a knife. The true story, however, was very different... Feels and fluff! A little sad, but it'll get happy. Please read and review! :D


Okay, so this will be long! So review review review! (_**Warning**_: This will probably be depressing then happy then depressing and yeah,** EMOTIONS!** Fluff and pain and SO MUCH MORE! Get ready for a rollercoaster or emotion and feels :D ) **BTW!** This is _very_ unlike the book, I was just feeling it IDK. So anyways: READ!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Host. If I did, I just don't even know...

**Jamie P.O.V**  
I looked around as the air whizzed by. I smiled, feeling the sun dust my hair and cheeks. This was going to be fun! I've always daydreamed about the thought of a raid. I inhaled the dusty desert air and wondered what we would find in this raid. I was drooling over the idea of ice cream when suddenly the car came to a top. I looked around and saw a store. It was called, "Store". Typical. The souls were mostly predictable. I turned to Jared.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now we go in" he said, stepping out and ushering everyone in.

We all ran in and grabbed stuff. I thought I saw someone grab some whiskey, mabey they'll have a party! I grinned at the idea. We hurried out of the store, happily accomplished. We drove home and ran into some Seekers. Before they could pull us over, we drove to a hotel. We got 3 rooms in total. I watched Jared walk to his room, with a bottle in hand. I followed him quietly, and hid out behind a chair, watching him.

**Jared P.O.V.**  
I walked into my room, carrying my personal whiskey bottle. I missed Melanie. It hurt. Oh my gosh it hurt. Seeing Wanda made it worse. I liked Wanda and all, don't get me wrong. But her face, well Melanie's face, it haunted my nightmares still. When we are on the raid today, I stole some whiskey. I wanted to forget her for a night. I drank from the bottle straight and felt dizzy. I sighed and drank a bit more. Then I saw someone step from behind the chair in the corner.

**Jamie P.O.V.**  
I stepped timidly from behind the chair and looked at Jared. What was he doing? "Hey Jamie" he slurred. I nodded and he took a swig. He was starting to scare me, but I took a breath and sat next to him. "What's up?" I asked him. "Thinking" he answered. I nodded, "About what?" I asked. He sighed and said, "Melanie, as always." I nodded and said, "Well, seeing Wanda sometimes helps me think that Mel's still there, ya know?" His face turned red. "WHAT?" he growled. I backed up, "I just mean, seeing Melanie's face sometimes-" He cut me off standing, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? SHE'S GONE! A PARASITE HAS CONTROL OF HER!" I got up and backed away from him. "I mean just Melanie's face, it helps Jared" He growled again, "STOP SAYING HER NAME!" he said, then backhanded my face. I gasped and looked at him.

**Jared P.O.V.**  
I breathed heavily and took another swig. I shook my head and looked over, and saw Jamie cowering slightly. I rolled my eyes, "Man up!" I barked. Jamie stood straight and said, "Melanie wouldn't want you to feel like this." Her name. I couldn't take it anymore. And his face, it was so like hers. The eyes, the hair, the bone structure. He hurt me. He just couldn't be here. I walked up to him and shoved him down to the floor, "I SAID DON'T SAY HER NAME!" I screamed again. The kid looked me in the eye and said, "Melanie" I shook with rage, he was just too like her. I kicked him and sent him sprawling. Jamie grabbed his ribs and looked at me frantically. I was cracked, and so was he. I charged him, kicked him again and again. Then he did something that shocked me. He punched me in the jaw, with an audible crack. I reared back and drew a dagger.

**Jamie P.O.V.**  
I looked at Jared, dagger in hand. SO this was it, was he going to kill me? I prayed he wouldn't. I knew he wouldn't. I grabbed my aching ribs and stared him down. He drove it down and sliced my leg. I wanted to scream, but I wouldn't let myself. Jared looked at me, expecting a cry of pain, but I bit my lip until I tasted blood. Jared set the knife down and I saw his eyes start to shift back to reality, away from their drunken state. I sighed in relief and let out a small whimper.

**Jared P.O.V.**  
I heard a small whimper, and that was it. I completely snapped back. Jamie! I hurt him, oh no, I hurt him. I rushed over and scooped him up. He wriggled, "LET GO'A ME!" he shrieked, but I held tight. "Shh Jamie, you have to know I didn't mean any of that, you have to know you-" He cut me off wordlessly with his large eyes, shinning with tears. I looked at his leg and hung my head quietly. "Jamie" I said quietly. He said three words that broke my heart, "I hate you". He said it with all the anger a hurt child can and I felt my heart, literally breaking. He looked at me again, "And Mel would too" I raised my hand to hit him again He flinched hard and pitifully. Then, I dropped it quickly again. I looked at him, "You have good reason to". Jamie shook his head, "I don't really hate you all the way, but I'm mad." I nodded, "Let me heal you" I said. He shook his head no. I sighed and said, "I'm going to clean you up." He set his jaw stubbornly.

**Jamie P.O.V.**  
I looked at him and mustered as much hate as possible, then softened a bit. I'd never seen Jared look so regretful. I sighed and let him wash my wound with water and wrap it with a cloth. I also let him bandage my ribs and ice my face. I fell asleep quietly. The next morning, I woke up and looked over at Jared. He's sleeping. I woke him up and he nodded at me, then appeared frantic, "We have to go! They'll find out soon!" He rounded everyone to the car and we drove off.


End file.
